sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrence C. Carson
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | other_names = T.C. Carson | years_active = 1989–present | credits = Living Single as Kyle Barker (1993-1997) God of War as Kratos (2005- 2013) Star Wars: The Clone Wars as Mace Windu | spouse = | occupation = Singer, voice actor | website = http://www.tccarson.com | notable work(s) = Kratos - God of War Kyle Barker - Living Single}} Terrence C. Carson is an American singer and stage, voice, and television actor. He is best known for portraying Kyle Barker on the FOX sitcom Living Single and voicing Mace Windu on Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He was also known for his long-running voice role as Kratos in the God of War video-game series from 2005 until 2013. Life and career Carson was born in Chicago, Illinois. He attended the University of Illinois at Urbana–Champaign and in 1981 became a member of the Iota Phi Theta fraternity. He started performing in plays and musicals such as The Wiz, Dreamgirls, and Ain't Misbehavin'. He starred in the films Livin' Large and Firehawk before landing the role of Kyle Barker on the sitcom Living Single. Carson reprised his role of Kyle Barker, along with Living Single co-star Erika Alexander, on Half & Half. He provided the voice of Samuel (Charley's father) in the PBS Kids animated series Clifford the Big Red Dog. As a voice actor, he portrayed Mace Windu in the animated series Star Wars: Clone Wars; he reprised his role as Mace Windu in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. He appeared as Eddie Carson, a cook aboard a World War II submarine in U-571, and Route 23 survivor & schoolteacher Eugene Dix in Final Destination 2 (2003). He has provided the male voice of Guillo in the GameCube RPG Baten Kaitos Origins and is the voice of Touchstone in the PlayStation Portable shooter Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror. His first voicing of Kratos was for the original God of War (2005) for the PlayStation 2 and his final voicing of the character was in 2013's God of War: Ascension for the PlayStation 3, in which he also did the motion capture. Carson also provided Kratos's voice where Kratos was a downloadable character in Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds (2008), and a guest character in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009), Mortal Kombat (PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions, 2011 and 2012, respectively), and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012). Christopher Judge took over the role of Kratos in 2018's God of War for the PlayStation 4, the reason being Carson was not tall enough for the motion-capture and also because of Judge's chemistry with Sunny Suljic who plays Kratos' son Atreus. His voice is featured on The Bible Experience. In 2002, Carson released a jazz/funk CD called Truth. In early 2016, T.C was featured on the cover of STS Entertainment and Fashion Magazine. Discography ;Albums * Truth (2002) * Live in Beverly Hills (2014) * Love, Loss & Life Roles Television * Last Call – Arthur Payne * Greenleaf – Reggie * Half & Half – Kyle Barker (guest star/reprised role from Living Single) * Key West – Abednigo "JoJo" Nabuli * Living Single – Kyle Barker (Episodes 1-107; guest star in Episode 118) * Nashville – Anton * Nature Boy – Nat King Cole * Polly and Marie – Bartholomew Film * Livin' Large (1991) – Dexter Jackson * U-571 (2000) – Seaman Eddie Carson Video games References External links * Category:Living people Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American singers Category:American male singers Category:American singers Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:University of Illinois at Urbana–Champaign alumni Category:1958 births